Pathways
(hardcover) (paperback) |pages = 437 (hardcover) 501 (paperback) |year = various, 24th century |ISBN = 0671003461 (hardcover) ISBN 0671026267 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Robert Picardo |AB runtime = 5 hours and 5 minutes |AB publisher = Simon & Schuster Audio |AB published = |AB ISBN = 0671582305 (cassette) (Audible) }} The untold story of Captain Janeway's crew! Pathways is a Pocket VOY novel written by Jeri Taylor. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in hardback in . Summary ;From the book jacket :In her acclaimed novel ''Mosaic, Jeri Taylor, co-creator and former executive producer of the television series, explored the previously unrevealed past of Kathryn Janeway, filling in the missing chapters of Janeway's life with a compelling story of bravery, sacrifice, and personal triumph. Now, Pathways traces the winding roads that have led Janeway's fellow officers and closest friends to what may be the greatest crisis of their long journey home.'' :A deadly encounter with hostile aliens has left Captain Janeway's crew separated from the ''Voyager and slowly starving to death in a disease-ridden alien prison camp. To keep up their determination as they plot their escape, the crew shares with each other the unlikely paths that brought them all to the and the Delta Quadrant.'' :These are the stories of the command crew of USS ''Voyager: of a fair-haired youth who seemed destined for greatness – or disgrace; of a troubled, half-human woman who didn't seem at home anywhere in the galaxy; of a traveler and treasure-hunter who found the greatest prize of all; of a naive young man who lost his love in pursuit of his dreams; of a Vulcan who formed a surprising bond with a human woman of unusual courage and passion; of a child-woman whose boundless curiosity led to a strange new world of marvels and dangers; and of the man who is perhaps closest of all to Kathryn Janeway, the man whose unspoken love and dedication may hold the key to her survival…'' :They began as individuals, following very different pathways, but together, under the leadership of one remarkable woman, they have become one of the finest teams in the known universe, the crew of the USS ''Voyager.'' The crew of the are captured by an alien race and are forced to live in a prison camp to escape without Janeway, who is missing for most of the book. While their time in the prison camp, they work on a crude hand-made transporter to beam out. They pass the time at night by telling their life stories to each other. Background information * Author Jeri Taylor was commissioned to write Pathways while the previous book, Mosaic, was still being written. ( ) * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett and read by Robert Picardo (which is ironic, as The Doctor does not appear in this story). * Like Mosaic, this book relates the life stories of Voyager s crew with the exceptions of Janeway (whose past was already explored in the previous book), the Doctor (who had no past prior to his initial activation on Voyager) and Seven of Nine (who spent the majority of her life as a Borg drone). * Pathways was considered canon by the writers and producers of Star Trek: Voyager following its publication. Many of its plot details made their way into episodes. However, like Mosaic, it has been superseded in some cases by events in later seasons. * The framing sequence for this book takes place a little less than a year after Seven of Nine joins the Voyager crew. * The paperback edition of the novel contained Chapter Two of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. * An extract from this novel appeared in . Cover gallery File:Pathways cover, hardback edition.jpg|Hardback cover File:Pathways audiobook cover, US cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, US cassette edition File:Pathways audiobook cover, UK cassette edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, UK cassette edition File:Pathways audiobook cover, digital edition.jpg|Audiobook cover, digital download edition Characters ; Kathryn Janeway ; Chakotay ; Harry Kim ; Tom Paris ; B'Elanna Torres ; Tuvok ; Seven of Nine ; Neelix ; Kes ; Vorik References Maquis External link * cs:Pathways de:Schicksalspfade Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks